The present invention pertains to a device for the insertion of ornamental threads in the stitches of seams produced by a sewing machine.
Devices for effecting the insertion of ornamental threads within the stitches of seams are well known to those conversant in the sewing art; however, such devices are considered to be rather complex from both a constructional and operational viewpoint due to the fact that the framework of the sewing machine must be designed specifically so that it can accommodate devices of this type.
The known devices have very similar cam mechanisms for effecting insertion of the threads and are located in the vicinity of the support column which is considered to be a substantial distance from the stitching instrumentalities. Consequently, support structure is required in this area of the sewing machine to accommodate these mechanisms and the various actuating elements operatively interconnecting the latter with the thread inserting members must extend through the central portion of said machine's framework.
This arrangement contributes to the complexity of such devices for the thread inserting members must be located in front of the machine's needles to perform their intended function.
For reasons set forth above, the framework of sewing machines intended for use with the known ornamental thread inserting devices must be specifically modified to accommodate said devices which restrict said framework for use with such devices.
From an economic viewpoint, sewing machines having modified frames are considered to lack versatility relative to their capability of performing different sewing operations. It is a general practice to form the framework of sewing machines with the same general configuration so as to simplify that which is required to convert a machine for the purpose of performing different and desired sewing operations. The present invention provides a device for the insertion of ornamental threads in the stitches of a seam which is easily mounted on a sewing machine and that can be easily replaced with other devices. Additionally the invention does not require modifications to the framework on which it is adapted to mount and is reliable in operation.